A common device used in manufacturing is a punch press. Into the punch press is secured a die. Before the die is clamped or otherwise secured into the punch press, a die punch is secured in the die.
The punch press efficiently causes apertures to form in metal, a sheet of other material, or other substrates. By causing these apertures to form, in an efficient manner, great advantages are obtained. The efficiency of creating these apertures, provides for great increase in production.
However, the actual punch itself is a major weakness in this efficiency. For example, to change the size of the punch itself, major disassembly of the die and press is required. Such a time consuming process is inherently a major problem, causing substantial machine downtime. A machine is only profitable when it is up and running.
Furthermore, the die punch itself is the most fragile part of the punch press and die contained therein, and has a tendency to break. When the die punch breaks, it is required to disassemble the entire press and the die secured therein, replace the punch, and reassemble the press with the die therein before manufacturing can begin again. This procedure is very time consuming.
Such a time delay, of course, is grossly inefficient. Such inefficiency leads to a lack of profitability. It also leads to delay and down time for the machine. It is desired however, to replace this punch in an efficient fashion. To date, no suitable device is known to accomplish this purpose.
A common device used for this matter is a ball lock punch which requires a ball lock retainer. With the ball lock retainer, the punch becomes too bulky to be used in a confined die punching device. A ball lock punch is not easily installed on a perforator and a puncher in the same retainer plate. In addition, the replacement perforator is more efficient and less expensive than the ball lock punch. Thus, the ball lock punch is not an efficient replacement mechanism for a die punch.